Sandía y leche condensada
by Lucario Shiny
Summary: Brunito, un niño de 12 años despierta en la casa de su nuevo amigo Joshua (un millonario y enpresario joven) las cosas se ponen raras cuando Bruno tiene que andar desnudo por la casa.


Sandía y Leche Condensada

Bruno despertó desnudo en la cama, su cuerpo estaba siendo calentado por el sol que entraba por la ventana.

De repente sintió algo en su entrepierna, su pene se había parado sin que el supiera el por qué. Empezó a mover su cadera para sentir el roce de las sábanas en su miembro, más no se sentía bien, no como lo que Joshua le hizo anoche.

De pronto Joshua entra por la puerta, quedando algo sorprendido por la escena que veía.

Joshua: Ya estas despierto... que haces?  
Bruno: N-nada... -respondió sonrojado.  
Joshua: Quieres desayunar?  
Bruno: Si! Pero... y mi ropa?

Joshua: Como dormías la metí a lavar, perdón no sabía que despertarías tan temprano. Si quieres puedes bajar así a desayunar.  
Bruno: Me da vergüenza - Respondió sonrojándose más.

Joshua: No debería jejeje ya te he visto desnudo.  
Bruno: Tienes razón... Pero es diferente... aunque tengo hambre - su pancita sonó- Ok, está bien vamos.

Ambos bajaron a tomar desayuno. En la mesa habían muchos manjares, estaba llena de dulces, frutas y leche caliente.

Comieron y tomaron leche con chocolate hasta casi hartarse.  
Fue cuando Joshua fue a la cocina y trajo una gran sandía y un tarro de leche condensada.

Joshua: Aún te queda espacio para esto verdad?  
Bruno: Claro! - Respondió alegre con una sonrisa en la cara.

Joshua partió la sandía mientras Bruno miraba con impaciencia. Luego Bruno tomó el tarro y comenzó a tratar de que la leche saliera, más sus esfuerzos eran en vano y sólo lograba que un pequeño chorrito saliera.

Bruno: No quiere salir -Dijo acongojado.  
Joshua: Debes soplarle por ese agujero -Le dijo entre risas.

Entonces el pequeño tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soplo el tarro, pero sin querer se hecho toda la leche enzima. El tarro había chorreado todo el torso del descuidado niño que quedó perplejo ante la situación.  
Bruno: Lo siento -Dijo en un quejido- soy un torpe, la derrame toda. - Sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas.

Joshua: Si debiste tener más cuidado pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave - Se acercó al pobre chico empapado y le seco las lágrimas de los ojos- Voy a buscar un paño y te limpiare vale?

Bruno asintió con la cabeza y Joshua fue a buscar el paño. Al regresar de la cocina con el paño mojado en la mano, vio como el niño sacaba leche de su barriguita y se la comía, lo cual le hizo pensar cosas... cosas que no eran correctas pero que quería.

Fue apresurado donde el pequeño, se arrodilló y le lamió la panza, saboreando la leche que ahí se encontraba.

Bruno: Que hace? Me está haciendo cosquillas - Gritó.  
Joshua: Perdón! D-discúlpame... yo no quería hacerte sentir incómodo... S-sólo no pude evitar hacerlo.

Bruno: Pues a mí me gusto... se sintió extraño pero rico.  
Joshua: Fue de tu agrado?! - Dijo extrañado - No te molestó? Q-quieres q-que s-siga? - Se atrevió a preguntar nervioso.  
Bruno volvió a asentir con la cabeza, tenía una inocente cara de excitación.  
Entonces Joshua empezó a lamerlo. Comenzó con sus pezoncitos y fue bajando lentamente en dirección al vientre.

El pequeño niño solo sonreía ante las caricias que la lengua de Joshua te hacia y soltaba unas pequeñas risitas cuando le daba cosquillas.

La lengua bajaba lentamente, saboreando cada bocado, hasta llegar más abajo del estómago. Joshua se percató de que el pequeño miembro de Bruno también tenía leche. Dudo un poco pero pronto estaba metiéndolo en su boca.

El pequeño se sonrojo y no pudo evitar dar un gemido. Su pene comenzó a ponerse duro dentro de la boca de Joshua, hasta que el niño quedó completamente excitado.

Joshua rápidamente saco el duro miembrecito de su boca y entonces ambos se quedaron mirando muy sonrojados.  
Bruno en un impulso tomó de nuevo el tarro de leche condensada y volvió a ensuciarse, está vez el chorro cayó de lleno en su endurecido pene y se escurrió lentamente hasta sus testículos.

Hubo silencio... El niño miró expectante la cara de Joshua, pero al ver su sorpresa creyó que su arrebato había sido algo malo por lo que bajó la mirada al suelo, triste y avergonzado.

Más Joshua cogió de la punta su pequeño pene y comenzó a lamer sus testículos. Luego metió el pene en su boca y empezó a chuparlo.  
El pequeño gemía de placer, su cuerpecito entero se estremecía y sus piernas se abrían más y más para recibir más placer. Sus caderas se movían por instinto, hacia delante y atrás en un vaivén placentero.

Joshua tomó al chico del trasero y lo levantó al momento que este llegaba a un profundo orgasmo, lleno de fuertes gritos de placer y una que otra lágrima. Su pene soltó algo de semen, unas pocas gotas que Joshua saboreo con placer.  
Bruno quedó tumbado en la silla cansado, su respiración agitada y su corazón a mil descendían lentamente hasta calmarse.

Joshua no hallaba que decir para romper el silencio, hasta que por fin dijo:  
Joshua: Q-quieres jugar videojuegos? Tengo varios buenos... - Dijo algo nervioso y bastante sorprendido de que no se le ocurriese otra cosa que decir.

Bruno: Si! Siempre he querido jugar videojuegos pero no tengo dinero para esas cosas.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, ambos fueron al salón de juegos donde habían estantes llenos de estos y una TV enorme. Jugaron por horas, pero Bruno en su inocencia hacia cosas que a Joshua excitaban y eso a este le hacía sentir culpa.

De repente el celular de Joshua suena y él contesta. Después de un rato le dice a Bruno que tiene que ir urgente a trabajar y que tenía que irse.

Pronto Bruno se encontraba en la calle, viendo como Joshua se alejaba. Volvió a su casa y ya en la entrada recordó lo bien que lo había pasado y el triste panorama que encontraría en casa.

No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar... ya no quería sufrir más... él quería estar con Joshua...

Continuará...


End file.
